Más Allá
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Sirius muere en el Departamento de Misterios. Eso es algo que todos sabemos pero, ¿qué encontró al otro lado del velo? El Más Allá, por supuesto. Una historia de mi versión de lo que le sigue a la vida, con James, Lily, Regulus, Mary y, por supuesto, Sirius. Tómate la muerte con humor, sólo es la segunda parte de la vida. Este fic va dedicado a mi AI, ScAr-PotterMaLfoy.


Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2013-14 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Ha sido creado para mi AI: ScAr-PotterMaLfoy a quien espero que le guste aunque creo que no es exactamente lo que pidió. Le he dado protagonismo a James pero contando la historia de Regulus porque este personaje me enamora y me pierde. Espero que no te moleste y te encante tanto como mi otro regalo :D

* * *

**"Más Allá"**

Estaba tendido en una superficie blanda y fría. Sin embargo, un ligero calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Era un contraste agradable. Sentía una suave tela envolviéndole, supuso que era un túnica de invierno. Eso era extraño, se suponía que estaban en junio.

Abrió los ojos con cierto esfuerzo, luchando por hacer que sus párpados se movieran pero una vez que lo consiguió, sintió como si siempre los hubiese tenido abiertos. Miró en derredor, todo lo que la postura le permitía. Había una tienda de Zonko, y casas de techos de teja inclinada, cubiertos de nieve. El lugar le era muy familiar.

Probó a mover los brazos, descubriendo que era capaz de hacerlo. Los utilizó para ponerse de rodillas, sintiendo los músculos algo tirantes. Esta vez, sus ojos grises pudieron ver muchas más cosas. El descubrimiento de Las Tres Escobas unos metros calle abajo le confirmó que estaba en Hogsmeade. Eso no era sólo extraño sino también preocupante.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, echando mano de su varita. Buscó un lugar en el que pudiese estar más resguardado, pero no había ningún sitio que no estuviese a la vista o que no fuese peligroso de alguna forma. Escuchó atentamente y con la respiración contenida, esperando la primera maldición. Recordaba haber ido hasta el Departamento de Misterios, y aunque eso hubiese sido un sueño o algo por el estilo, debería estar en Grimmauld Place, no en Hogsmeade. Se giró rápidamente cuando escuchó la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Escuchaba risas dentro, lo que no era raro teniendo en cuenta la buena reputación del bar.

La persona que salió del establecimiento iba oculto con una capa negra. Caminaba rápidamente, como con prisas, y se acercaba a él. Levantó la varita pero la figura no parecía ni ligeramente intimidada, o al menos daba esa impresión. Era un poco difícil saberlo sin verle la cara. Por alguna razón, se sintió incapaz de lanzarle un hechizo. La figura se paró a pocos pasos de él y se quitó la capucha.

—Sirius, por favor, no deberías jugar con eso—el chico puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, de una forma que Sirius no había visto nunca.

—¿Re...Regulus?—susurró, con voz ahogada.

Sirius era casi incapaz de hablar. Su hermano estaba delante de él. De pie, hablando, _bromeando_ en realidad, y sonriéndole. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no fuesen un mortífago y un auror. Como si no estuviese muerto.

—Un momento—continuó—. Tú estás muerto.

—Vaya, me deslumbras con tu capacidad deductiva, Sirius—se mofó, soltando un bufido sarcástico—. Podrás pensar en ello de camino al castillo. Todos te están esperando.

—¿Todos?¿Quienes?

—Mi abuela, si te parece—soltó—. James, Lily y Mary, por supuesto.

Sirius no acababa de entender la situación. ¿Estaba soñando? Todo parecía demasiado real como para ser un sueño, aunque suponía que los sueños debían ser como las pesadillas. En cualquier caso, él no soñaría con su hermano, al menos no en ese contexto.

El camino a Hogwarts se le hizo mucho más corto de lo que realmente era. No hubo carrozas, ni nada por el estilo. Fueron andando, al rápido paso que marcaba Regulus. A veces se encontraban con personas extrañas, vestidas con ropas anticuadas y de modales extraños, tanto jóvenes como viejos. Algunos tenían caras familiares.

—¿Quiénes...Quiénes son?—preguntó Sirius en estado de shock.

—No tengo ni idea—respondió Regulus despreocupadamente—. Personas que se ligaron a Hogwarts porque no tenían otro sitio o porque lo consideraban su hogar. Quizá sólo pensaron que era un buen sitio donde esperar a sus seres queridos sólo que estos no hicieron igual. De cualquier forma, no deben preocuparte. Se irán, todos los días desaparece alguien cuando se cansa de esperar. Esto es el Más Allá, Sirius, no son fantasmas estancados en la vida.

—Entonces, ¿estoy muerto?—preguntó mientras traspasaban las puertas del Colegio sin que nadie se lo impidiera—. ¿Pero cómo ha pasado? No recuerdo...—Sirius no pudo continuar porque los recuerdos le inundaron y llenaron su mente de flashes repletos de sonidos y colores confusos.

De pronto recordó perfectamente la sala de las gradas y la plataforma de piedra. Recordaba a los mortífagos, la profecía cayendo y resquebrajándose hasta convertirse en cristal y humo. Podía ver detrás de sus párpados toda la pelea. El arco. Y a Harry, Malfoy y Bellatrix.

—Ella—dijo de pronto—. Bellatrix me mató.

—Bueno, no del todo—le contradijo su hermano—. En realidad te lanzó un _desmaius_, o quizá era un _expeliarmus_, no estoy seguro...La cuestión es que después de eso tú solito caíste contra el velo.

Subían un tramo de escaleras cuando esta se movió hacia la derecha. Sirius no estaba seguro de hacia dónde estaban yendo pero Regulus no parecía muy mortificado por el cambio de dirección.

—Entonces, ¿la estás defendiendo? No has dejado de ser el Regulus que yo conocí, después de todo—le dijo Sirius sombríamente.

—Claro que no la defiendo, estúpido—replicó haciendo una mueca de enfado—. Sólo constato un hecho. Y la verdad es que caíste por el velo de los muertos y, bueno, moriste. Ahora te vas a quedar aquí, en este limbo. Pero no te preocupes, nadie quiere continuar sin ti así que no estarás solo.

—¿Estoy atrapado aquí?—inquirió Sirius con desazón. De repente los muros del colegio le hicieron sentir claustrofobia.

—No exactamente aquí—le dijo Regulus, parándose inesperadamente en mitad del pasillo. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro, dándole un apretón de consuelo—. También puedes ir a Hogsmade—añadió, riéndose.

—¡Regulus!—se quejó su hermano mayor.

—Vamos, Sirius, ¿la muerte te ha quitado el sentido del humor?—se mofó el otro con tono socarrón.

—No, pero parece que a ti te ha despertado la vena bromista, ¿cómo ha pasado esto?

—Siempre fui gracioso, Sirius. Sólo que tú no estabas para escuchar mis bromas—soltó Regulus tras unos segundos, reanudando la marcha para evitar mirar a su hermano—. Cuando fuiste seleccionado en Gryffindor empezaste a alejarte. Las peleas con mamá lo ocupaban todo y nunca quedaba tiempo para mí.

—Eso no...

—Después, supongo que tenías la esperanza de que yo fuese como tú y cuando acabé en Slytherin te decepcioné y, entonces, perdimos el contacto completamente—continuó el chico sin hacerle caso.

—Tus ideas puristas tampoco ayudaban—se defendió Sirius un poco molesto.

—¿Ideas puristas?¿Qué iba yo a saber con once años, Sirius? Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si hubiésemos seguido siendo hermanos o quizá no. Ya no podemos saberlo.

Sirius no respondió porque no sabía qué decir. Mentiría si dijera que no se lo había planteado antes pero, ¿qué podría haber hecho él? Tampoco era demasiado maduro por aquel entonces. Tenía trece años cuando Regulus empezó Hogwarts y era un _Slytherin_. Eso para él fue como la confirmación de que seguiría las ideas de sus padres. Era suficiente como para no querer estar con él. Además, ¿qué si le escocía que no hubiesen acabado juntos?¿Se le podía culpar por haberse sentido decepcionado porque su hermano y él no iban a estar en la misma casa? Y ni siquiera había terminado en Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, sino en Slytherin.

—Deja de darle vueltas, Sirius—la voz de Regulus le sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente—. En realidad no me arrepiento de lo que pasó. Bueno, mi muerte no fue todo lo placentera que podría haber sido pero estoy contento de haberle dado una patada en el culo a Voldemort.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es una larga historia y no es momento de contarla. Hemos llegado—le informó, contento de la momentánea distracción en la atención de Sirius.

Sirius miró la pared lisa y sin ninguna puerta así como el pasillo vacío y sin salida. No tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que tenía que hacer y tampoco entendía por qué Regulus caminaba de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de concentración en la cara. De pronto, una puerta grande y de madera comenzó a aparecer en la piedra, como si una enorme pluma estuviese dibujando cada trazo. En pocos segundos había una puerta maciza y completamente tangible.

—Bienvenido, hermano, a la Sala de los Menesteres—anunció Regulus en tono grandilocuente—. O nuestra casa familiar, como quieras—añadió con una sonrisa.

Entraron juntos en la habitación y Regulus se rió con ganas de la cara de Sirius.

Era, sencillamente, como un piso. Había una sala de estar con sillones y cojines mullidos, sillas que de apariencia muy cómoda, una mesa de centro y alfombras en las que se podría dormir a pierna suelta sin problemas. Además, una chimenea daba a todo el lugar un tono rojizo, muy cálido y hogareño. También había hamacas colgadas del techo y grandes estanterías llenas de libros y cachivaches extraños que Sirius nunca había visto.

Pero todo eso ocupaba un lugar muy poco importante en la mente de Sirius, que estaba mucho más ocupado bebiéndose la imagen de las tres personas sentadas alrededor del fuego y que le sonreían con ojos llorosos pero felices.

—James—susurró el hombre, lanzándose en un abrazo feroz y necesitado—. Lo siento—murmuraba, con lágrimas no derramadas—. Lo siento mucho, James. Fue culpa mía, fue culpa mía.

—Claro que no—le dijo James mientras Regulus se sentaba al lado de Mary, una antigua compañera de curso y la mejor amiga de Lily—. No es culpa de nadie, Sirius. Nosotros ya no estamos enfadados, ni con Peter ni con Voldemort. Pasó lo que tuvo que pasar, Sirius.

—Pero...

—No importa, Sirius—intervino Lily sonriéndole a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas. Sirius soltó a James y también la abrazó. Aspiró fuertemente el olor de Lily, una mezcla de flores, champú y colonia masculina, la de James—. Ya no hay nada que podamos cambiar.

—Pero Harry os perdió por culpa de Peter. Todos os perdimos por él—les contradijo Sirius, sin comprender que no estuviesen enfadados con esa rata traidora—. No lo entiendo—admitió—. Oh, Merlín, y ahora yo he muerto y Harry, como el idiota que es, se va a echar las culpas.

—No creo que sea inteligente llamar idiota al hijo de tus mejores amigos cuando ellos están delante—le dijo Mary, con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿A mí no vas a saludarme?

—También te he echado de menos, Mary—le dijo Sirius abrazándola del mismo modo en que había abrazado a James y Lily—. Nadie es capaz de burlarse de James como tú.

—¡Eh!

—Gracias, Sirius, pero para que vas a hacer que me sonroje—bromeó Mary con una sonrisa divertida—. Se te ha echado de menos, Sirius.

—Es bueno estar en casa—dijo—. Aunque me preocupa que os aburráis de mí y me dejéis atrás—continuó con una sonrisa burlona aunque dejando translucir cierta preocupación que no pasó desapercibida.

—Eso no pasará nunca, Sirius—le aseguró James—. Y aunque así fuese, siempre te quedará Regulus para acompañarte.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Sirius se volvió hacia su hermano—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

Regulus suspiró y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a James. Parecía que no quería hablar de ello, de hecho, Regulus había pensado posponerlo todo el tiempo que pudiera. No le gustaba hablar de su muerte, básicamente porque había sido horrible, angustiosa y terrorífica y seguía grabada a fuego en su mente, igual que les pasaba a los demás con sus respectivas muertes. Sólo que a él le hubiese gustado morir de un simple Avada y así él también podría hablar felizmente de ella.

—Soy un inferi para los vivos. Estoy en una cueva junto con un montón más de personas asesinadas por Voldemort. Hice algo...

—Algo asombroso—añadió Mary.

—...que cualquiera de vosotros habría hecho—continuó Regulus sin hacer caso a la interrupción pero a Sirius no se le había pasado por alto—y morí por ello. Fin de la historia.

—¿Qué?¿Ya?—preguntó Sirius sin terminar de entender lo que había pasado.

—Ah, ya te lo cuento yo—dijo James tirándose como un peso muerto sobre el sofá. Lily rió y se sentó a su lado. Sirius, queriendo comprobar si de verdad esa alfombra era tan cómoda como parecía, se sentó en el suelo, dándole la espalda al fuego—. Sirius, bloqueas el calor.

—Y la luz—añadió Lily.

—Bueno, bueno—el hombre se movió hasta que las llamas fueron visibles para todos pero todavía mirando a James—. Venga, empieza.

—No creo que...—empezó Regulus antes de ser interrumpido por James.

—Era una noche oscura de febrero—empezó con voz tenebrosa, como si contara una historia de miedo—y el joven Regulus esperaba impaciente a su elfo doméstico. Kreacher, que así se llamaba, estaba en una misión con su señor, Lord Voldemort.

Todos soltaron un fingido jadeo de miedo y sorpresa para luego soltar una risita.

—No vale reírse después—les regañó James, sin embargo sonreía—. Bueno, por donde iba. Llovía y gotas de agua como lágrimas caían por el cristal de la ventana. Regulus las observaba cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien apareciéndose. Kreacher. Corrió hasta él y le acunó en sus brazos porque el pobre elfo estaba a punto de desmayarse...

—Yo no acuné a Kreacher—apuntó Regulus con voz neutra. Era increíble la naturalidad con la que estaba escuchando su propia historia aunque en ese plano todos solían divertirse contando sus muertes o las de otros.

—¿Me dejas contar la historia a mi manera?—replicó James retóricamente—. Bien. El elfo le contó, trabajosamente, lo que había pasado con Voldemort—un nuevo estremecimiento burlón. Lily chilló cómicamente—. Tranquila, cariño, es sólo una historia—le palmeó la mano con ojos comprensivos aunque los dos estaban riendo—. El relato del viejo Kreacher estaba plagado de cosas horrorosas: sacrificios de sangre, una poción alucinógena y muertos vivientes que trataban de atrapar a quien osase perturbar la calma del lago en el que habitan.

Regulus se estremeció completamente en serio. Recordaba perfectamente a esos seres y lo que hacían, así como la cueva y todo lo que había en ella. Mary le pasó una mano por la espalda consoladoramente.

James continuó sin darse cuenta de nada.

—Entonces, Regulus llegó a una conclusión cuando Kreacher le dijo lo que había escondido en la cueva. Un relicario; Un Horrocurux —dijo la última palabra con miedo reverencial. Todos temían a esos objetos, más o menos, pero todos lo hacían. Se estremecieron, esta vez realmente, cuando la palabra se deslizó por los labios de James—. Os habéis acojonado, eh.

—¡James!

—¡Ay, Lily!—se quejó cuando su mujer le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Eres un idiota—le dijo Lily aunque reía—Sigue, anda.

—Vale—estuvo de acuerdo James aunque algo enfurruñado—. El joven Regulus tomó una decisión rápida...

—...Y difícilmente—añadió Regulus, queriendo recalcar que había sido la decisión más difícil de tomar de toda su vida.

—Sí, eso también—dijo James en tono impaciente—. Bueno, la cuestión es que Regulus decidió que tenía que detener a su señor porque se dio cuenta de que sólo le interesaba su propio provecho y poder. Que no era el héroe que él se había imaginado siendo adolescente.

—¿En serio?—le interrumpió Sirius a lo que James refunfuñó—. ¿Desafiaste a Voldemort?

—Sí—le respondió Regulus escuetamente.

—Eso es impresionante.

Hubo un momento de incómodo pero solemne silencio en el que nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Regulus apartó la mirada, sin querer mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Sentía un leve sonrojo de vergüenza tiñendo sus mejillas. Una parte de él estaba feliz, aliviada en realidad, de que Sirius supiese al fin que él no había sido el mortífago cobarde y desertor que creían todos. No se consideraba una persona valiente, había preferido morir en la cueva antes que enfrentarse a la ira de Voldemort, pero sabía que Sirius no pensaría en ello. Daría por hecho que fue un acto, un último acto, de valentía. Una manera de redimirse por todo lo que había hecho.

—Sí, es impresionante—repitió Lily, sonriéndole—. Además, lleva años esperándote impacientemente. Nos ha dado catorce años de miedo... —añadió la mujer tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Lo que significa que esperaba que murieses joven—continuó James con la broma.

—Sí, se ha puesto loco de contento cuando nos hemos enterado que había que ir a recogerte a Hogsmade—dijo Mary riendo.

—¡Nada de eso es cierto!—gritó Regulus con el ceño fruncido y rojo como un tomate.

—Tranquilo, hermanito, no tienes que avergonzarte—Sirius se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo, sintiéndose mucho más relajado ahora que todos estaban participando en la conversación. De todas formas, tendría que mantener una larga y difícil conversación con su hermano pequeño—. Todos me quieren, es normal que me eches de menos.

—Oh, déjame en paz, Sirius—se quejó Regulus tratando de acomodarse el pelo revuelto—. Sigue con la historia, Potter.

—¿Ahora soy Potter?—inquirió James con una sonrisa.

—Siempre has sido Potter para él, ¿no?—preguntó Sirius sentándose de nuevo.

—Después de tanto tiempo hemos acabado acostumbrándonos a usar nuestros nombres de pila—le respondió Lily encogiéndose de hombros—. Sigue, James.

—Fue a la cueva con Kreacher—contó James, retomando la historia por donde la habían dejado y volviendo a adoptar ese tono tenebroso—. Tras cruzar el lago con la barca sumergida, Regulus llegó hasta el islote en el que descansa el caldero que contiene una poción y, bajo ella, el Horrocrux—el susurro, más bajo que un suspiro, el crepitar del fuego y las sombras que creaban las llamas temblorosas le daban un aire muy misterioso al relato y James era capaz de mantener la atención de todos los presentes a pesar de que para algunos no era la primera vez que escuchaban la historia—. Regulus le ordenó a Kreacher que le obligase a beber toda la poción, sin importar los efectos...

—Un acto muy noble—añadió Mary, sonriendo porque sabía que iba a molestar tanto a Regulus, que no quería que le hicieran pasar por un héroe sacrificado, como a James, que empezaba a hartarse de las interrupciones.

—Sí, Mary, gracias por el comentario—le agradeció James con molestia.

—Para eso estamos, James.

El aludido bufó por lo bajo, lo que se ganó varias risas sofocadas.

—Como decía, y si no hay más interrupciones—miró a todos los presentes antes de continuar—, Regulus tomó la poción que le hizo alucinar con cosas horribles.

—¿Qué cosas?—preguntó Lily ávidamente, sabiendo que le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta a James de soltar alguna burrada.

—Oh, querida, cosas horribles de verdad—dijo James con semblante serio—. Cosas como Snape marcándose un sexy baile en ropa interior o Sirius recién levantado. Horribles, ¡condenadamente horribles!

—¡James!—gritó la sala entera, medio riendo.

—Oh, Merlín—se quejó Mary—. No me dejan de llegar imágenes de Sirius recién levantado y me siento mal, muy mal porque es terrorífico.

—¡Eh!¡Lo de Snape es peor!—gritó Sirius tirándole un cojín pero falló y le dio a Regulus, sentado al lado de la chica. El joven le devolvió el golpe pero Sirius ya no prestaba atención, pues se había dado cuenta de un detalle—. Oye, ¿por qué Mary parece tener dieciocho años si ha pasado tanto tiempo?

—Morí con dieciocho, Sirius—le contestó Mary sin una pizca de tristeza—. Me mató un mortífago. Nunca he llegado a saber con seguridad quién pero sospecho de Mulciber.

—Lo siento, no quería ser insensible—se disculpó Sirius a pesar de que ella no parecía apenada o enfadada.

—No es nada, Sirius. Te acostumbrarás a la idea de que la muerte no debe incomodarte, es sólo la segunda parte de la vida—le explicó la mujer, sonriendo.

—Como un libro de dos tomos—resolvió Sirius creyendo haberlo entendido.

—Exacto, Sirius—le felicitó James—. La muerte parece haberte dado más luces.

—A ti no—contraatacó Sirius haciendo reír al resto cuando James se quedó sin saber qué contestarle.

—Voy a seguir con la historia, aunque quizá prefiráis seguir escuchando las tonterías de Sirius—cuando nadie respondió James se dio por satisfecho y continuó—. Regulus, atontado por las horribles visiones...

—Yo no estaba atontado—murmuró Regulus.

—...Le ordenó a Kreacher que intercambiara el relicario por una copia que tenía preparada. Kreacher lo hizo y le prometió a su amo que se encargaría de destruirlo. Regulus se moría de sed y, aunque sabía que era un error, se acercó hasta la orilla del lago y...—todos se inclinaron sobre sus asientos, esperando a que James continuara—bebió.

—¡James!

—¿Qué? Es lo que pasó—el joven rió pero continuó antes de que alguien decidiera descuartizarlo—. La cuestión es que los inferis se cabrearon porque les había despertado...

—Tú sí que sabes transmitir la gravedad de la situación, James—se burló Regulus—. Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo cuando esas personas empezaron a salir del agua.

—Ya sé que soy maravilloso—contestó James llevándose una mano al pecho exageradamente—. Lo que pasó a continuación os lo podéis imaginar: los inferis empezaron a arrastrarle al agua. Regulus estaba aturdido y no pudo defenderse con nada, tenía la cabeza embotada y las extremidades entumecidas. De pronto, sin saber cómo, se vio con el agua al cuello.

—Literalmente—le interrumpió Lily con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Sigue, cariño.

—Te interrumpe porque sabe que no te puedes enfadar con ella—dijo Regulus.

—Porque no se _atreve _a enfadarse con ella, querrás decir—le corrigió Mary riendo.

—Se convirtió en un calzonazos en el mismo momento en el que se casaron—aseguró Sirius—. Puede que incluso antes. Lily es una mujer de armas tomar y James es completamente manejado por ella.

—¡Eso no es así!—gritó el matrimonio a la vez.

—Será mejor que siga—dijo James—. Y no quiero interrupciones—añadió—. Bueno, estando seguro de que iba a morir, Regulus dejó que lo arrastraran hasta el fondo. Llegó un momento en el que los inferis le apretaban demasiado, veía puntos brillantes tras los párpados y todo era oscuridad. Sin poder aguantar más intentó coger aire, encharcando sus pulmones con el agua del lago y, entonces...murió.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos se quedaron pensando en la historia, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer a continuación. Era diferente contársela entre ellos, que la habían escuchado ya un montón de veces, que contarla estando Sirius delante, familia directa de Regulus.

—Trepidante historia—admitió Sirius finalmente. No sabía cómo sentirse acerca de todo eso. No sabía si debía estar enfadado con su hermano por haberse cuasi suicidado (porque había sido un acto de suicidio y Regulus era consciente de ello), u orgulloso de la manera tan valiente y noble en que había muerto—. Pero fuiste un estúpido—decidió finalmente—. ¿Por qué no acudiste a nosotros?

—¿A la Orden? No me hagas reír.

Hubo un momento completa y absolutamente incómodo y el silencio danzó entre ellos, pesado y tenso. Sirius no sabía qué decir, Regulus estaba enfadado y avergonzado, y el resto no quería meterse en una discusión entre hermanos.

—Es mejor que habléis a solas—dijo Lily al cabo de un tiempo—. Vamos, dejemos que hablen.

Los tres se levantaron y se perdieron en el pasillo en el que les hubiese dejado la Sala. A Sirius no le interesaba demasiado eso, así como tampoco prestó atención al apretón que le había dado James antes de salir. En ese momento sólo tenía ojos para su hermano pequeño, que evitaba su mirada por todos los medios.

—¿Por qué no acudiste a mí?—inquirió Sirius finalmente.

—¿Me habrías recibido?¿Me habrías creído sin pensar que era una trampa de Voldemort? Claro que no, y lo sabes. No tienes derecho a reprocharme no haber confiado en ti, Sirius. ¿Confiaste en mí una vez que fui seleccionado a Slytherin?¿¡Lo hiciste!?¡Yo creo que no!¡Me dejaste de lado, me reemplazaste por los Merodeadores!—hizo comillas en el aire y rió. Fue una risa fría, sin humor—. ¡Me olvidaste!

—¡Eso no es verdad!—gritó Sirius a la vez que se levantaba. Regulus le imitó—. Estaba decepcionado, ¿vale? Te quería conmigo. Y era pequeño, no entendía...Para mí todos los Slyherins eran aspirantes a mortífagos y no...

—¡Pero tú me conocías!¡Confiaba en ti!—le gritó—. Y me fallaste...

—¡No quise hacerlo!¡No quise pero para mí todo era blanco y negro, y estaba enfadado y decepcionado, y...!

—¡Pero yo era tu hermano!

—¡Aún eres mi hermano!—le gritó de vuelta Sirius, empezando a desesperarse.

—¿Lo soy?—le preguntó Regulus con los dientes apretados y los ojos relucientes de lágrimas, ira y esperanza—. ¿Eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que soy tu hermano?

Sirius le miró a los ojos. Se dio cuenta por primera vez de que tenían exactamente los mismos ojos. Eran tan parecidos que daba miedo. Miedo y pena. Gris sobre gris.

—Eres mi hermano—dijo Sirius, sin titubeos.

Regulus apretó tan fuerte la mandíbula que Sirius no pudo evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que se la rompiera. Su hermano parecía estar luchando consigo mismo, indeciso entre la pena, el resentimiento o el perdón. Sirius esperó con paciencia pero removiéndose con nerviosismo. Esperaba, desde el fondo de su alma, de que se decidiera por perdonarle.

—Lo siento—susurró Regulus finalmente, bajando la mirada y apretando los puños. Soportando las ganas de llorar—. Siento que no pudiésemos volver a ser hermanos antes de mi muerte. Siento no haberte buscado pero...

—No—negó Sirius—. Tenías razón, Regulus. Yo no te habría escuchado, no desde el principio, al menos. Ahora todo se ha aclarado entre nosotros y las cosas irán bien. Todo va a estar bien.

Regulus asintió y le sonrió débilmente.

—¿Quieres ver una cosa?—le susurró, en tono cómplice.

—No irás a desnudarte, ¿verdad?—bromeó Sirius en el mismo tono bajo.

Regulus negó con la cabeza ampliando la sonrisa. Caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta cerrada. Sirius arqueó una ceja pero adivinó lo que iba a hacer cuando su hermano echó mano al pomo de la puerta y empezó a girarlo. Abrió de golpe y tres personas cayeron al suelo en un revoltijo de extremidades, pelo y resoplidos.

—¡Mary, tu culo gordo me está aplastando las costillas!—escucharon que se quejaba James.

—¡Pues tu enorme cabeza ni te imaginas lo que pesa, Potter!—le respondió la chica malhumorada.

Viendo a los tres tirados en el suelo, Mary y James soltándose pullas y Lily riñéndolos por su lenguaje, y a Regulus apretándose el estómago mientras reía descontroladamente, Sirius pensó que no le importaba estar atrapado en Hogwarts por el resto de la eternidad o lo que fuese, siempre que fuese con ellos.

—¡Merlín, qué Remus se muera ya y me ayude a controlaros!—gritó Lily en un momento dado.

Hubo un silencio sorprendido que hizo que la mujer se pusiera nerviosa antes de que todos explotasen en carcajadas.

—¡Qué bruta eres, cariño!—exclamó James, riendo.

Sirius siguió riendo con los demás, contento de haberse reencontrado con ellos. Los días prometían diversión a montones, peleas y aventuras en un castillo que todavía guardaba muchos secretos y lugares por descubrir.

Ahora estaba verdaderamente en casa, pensó, sentándose junto a su familia a esperar a los que faltaban.

* * *

¡Dejad reviews!


End file.
